


demure

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [23]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinda, Mutual Pining, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Sexual Humor, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, five has NO thoughts his head is EMPTY, five is an edgelord, he gets.... a lot more, this isn’t a crack fic but god does it toe that line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: He should have expected her to come looking for him. It was Vanya. Even if she had always been timid, always avoiding confrontation when it would likely implode on her, she would look for him. He had been without her for much longer, but he felt in some ways that helped, allowed the wound to scab over, to become a ribbon of a scar that was forgotten until evoked by memory or acknowledgement.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	demure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soitgoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soitgoes/gifts).



> This is dedicated to soitgoes! Her fics are... so good. :’) I will always simp for “no room” and I will make her listen to me rant and make shitposts of her fics until she forces me to shut up about it. She’s a really friendly person, and she’s always willing to talk when I need someone. I know I’ve said this like..... a bunch in these fics, but I am so glad to have her as a friend. 
> 
> Also, to clarify, Five is in an adult body in this. It’s canon-divergent from season one, but this is my humble take on how that scene in Five’s room would have gone if he had landed the right age. 🤧 So, with fucking🤧

He should have expected her to come looking for him. It was Vanya. Even if she had always been timid, always avoiding confrontation when it would likely implode on her, she would look for him. He had been without her for much longer, but he felt in some ways that helped, allowed the wound to scab over, to become a ribbon of a scar that was forgotten until evoked by memory or acknowledgement. 

She stood in his bedroom door, and he took in her petite frame. Vanya had not grown since he had last seen her, and, in his forty year old body, he was about a complete foot taller than her. He wasn’t sure if it was the actual shyness to her, if she was still the Vanya he had left behind, or if it was how small she was that he thought of her as demure in that instant. 

“Sorry I left without saying goodbye,” he commented, flicking a gaze over her frame. He wondered if she regularly ate. Had she always been so  _ little _ ?

She stepped by the wardrobe of his childhood bedroom, and he almost hissed out to Klaus to leave. He reigned it in. Vanya wouldn’t be willing to help him at Meritech… and that was for the best. She could get hurt. It made sense he didn’t stop the apocalypse with her by his side. He could make sure the world was safe, and then he could have the conversation- one he had imagined many times over the years- when he knew that she wouldn’t die in less than a fortnight. 

But she touched his arm, and he didn’t move away. She tried to suggest therapy, something that made him want to scoff, but he swallowed it down. She was just trying to handle this in a way she understood. He couldn’t begrudge her for that. 

He fed her a lie, saying that he just needed a little sleep. That he would try to get some. 

Vanya would have left after he said the words, he was sure, but he felt the way her thumb brushed right over the tattoo. 

An hour. He could give her an hour. He waited  _ decades _ for her, and it’s not like an hour wouldn’t have been wasted if he had done anything else.

“Stay just a little bit,” he murmured. 

Who  _ was _ he to ask her to stay right then? Wasn’t it always him who left? Maybe it made sense. He always expected Vanya to wait, always expected Vanya to be there when he went to her. Of course he would expect her to stay because Vanya was loyal, too loyal for what he gave her in return. But he would take up everything she could ever offer. He was selfish. 

She moved her hand up, and he leaned down, gravitating towards her. As her hand touched the stubble on his cheek, his heart pounded. Vanya’s touch never had scared him, but he had not had that contact consistently in a while. He didn’t know if his body reacted to its own preservation- a flash of the Handler touching his cheek similarly came to his mind at the thought- or if it was for his own concern for her- the way he could look at the skin of her neck as she tilted her head up to meet his and know exactly how much pressure it would take to snap it. 

“Vanya,” he whispered, wondering if he should pull away. He could never hurt his Vanya, but he did not want her near any killers. That’s all he was, now, wasn’t he?

“I’ll stay for just a little longer,” she said, sweet breath fanning his face. He didn’t know if she was standing taller, or if he was crouching down for her. “But you can’t leave again, not without telling me where you’ll be going. Promise me, Five.”

He nodded. He could tell her where he went, at the very least; that was fair. 

She chewed her lip, staring up at him through those huge brown eyes, and the word  _ demure  _ came to him again. He wanted for years to feel the lips she used to scrape raw with her incisors when she was thinking too hard on something. He made a decision then, making sure to be very clear what he was doing before he kissed her in case she wanted to pull away. He kissed her chastely, the way he had expected Vanya to kiss, the shy creature she was. When she then bit his own lip, the startled noise he made in response urged her to push him to his bed. 

This was not the first time Vanya was on his bed. It was, however, the first time that she had shoved him roughly onto the mattress, climbed on top of him, and ground her hips against his own.

“What are you wanting to do?” He internally cringed at the tremor in his voice, at how idiotic he must look with the way he keeps gulping. 

“You’re going to  _ properly _ apologize for leaving me again,” she purred against his earlobe, hot breath making him somehow still shiver. “Unless you want me to leave right now.”

“I’m sorry,” he groaned, not able to really think about apologizing when she was rolling her hips on him like she was in heat. “I’m really sorry I left you behind, Vanya. It was n-never my intention. I wouldn’t have gone, at least not with you, if I hadn’t thought I’d not be able to come home.”

“It’s not your ‘sorrys’ I want,” Vanya told him, and she ran her hand over the buckle of his belt, making him yelp. 

“What do you want, Vanya?” He asked. “I’ll give it to you, just  _ tell  _ me.”

She slid her hand down his pants, likely noticing the way his cock twitched when she told him, “I want  _ you _ .”

“You’ve always had me,” he promised, brushing a finger through the strands of her hair.

“I want your cock inside of me.”

_ “Oh.” _

He heard the slightest noise, and he realized that Klaus was entirely privy to this encounter. He opened his mouth to tell Vanya that they had to wait a second but then her lips were on his throat, and he couldn’t bring himself to care, gripping onto the thighs she had wrapped around his waist. 

“I missed you,” he said, softly enough that there was no way Klaus could possibly hear it. She tightened the grip she had on him, and he gasped, jerking into her hand eagerly. 

“If you leave me again, without making explicitly clear where you are going and when you will be home,” Vanya’s voice was commanding in his ear, making him unsuccessful in his endeavor to stifle the whimper as she ran her fingers against the tip of his cock. “I will  _ not  _ forgive you.”

He nodded fervently, thrusting into her hand. 

“ _ Tell _ me you will not leave without saying goodbye again, Five,” she growled, hand moving at a rate that, if her intention was to deny orgasms until he told her what she wanted to hear, she would be unsuccessful. 

“I won’t leave without saying goodbye again,” he said, meaning it entirely (if he hadn’t, then he wouldn’t have said it.) 

She made a contented noise, and he was reminded of the mousy Vanya that he had thought of her as for years. He gently pressed his lips to her, but she had different ideas, poking her tongue into his mouth. 

The cognitive dissonance he was experiencing right now would normally be disconcerting. As it was, when he thrust into her palm and her tongue explored his mouth, all he could feel was perfectly happy that he had come home. He grunted as he came into her hands, and she pulled her hand away, and  _ licked  _ the cum off of it. 

Vanya gently grabbed his hand from off of her thigh, guiding it to slip inside of her jeans. He gathered what she was searching for, running his finger over the seam of her panties experimentally. Still, he needed to confirm that’s what she wanted, mumbling into her ear, “You want me to touch you, V?”

Her mouth moved to his own ear, licking the lobe once, quickly, before growling, at a volume that only he was aware was too loud, “Do you not think I deserve to be fucked with your fingers, Five?” 

He was pretty certain he was going to pass out. “You deserve it,” he told her. “Just…”

He had no idea how to talk about his feelings, he realized. Working an assassin wasn’t a very touchy-feely job, and he was pretty certain nobody outside of him would count the conversations he had had for years as legitimate. 

“Don’t you want to apologize  _ properly _ ?”

He was so  _ confused.  _ On one hand, he was well aware she was talking about sex, he wasn’t an idiot. He didn’t know though if she wanted him to really apologize, promise a change of behavior. How much of this was her pissed off at him and how much was it her-

“Touch me, please,” and her voice was gentle again. It was territory he was familiar with- timid, shy, small Vanya. This he could work with. His thumb brushed experimentally over her clit. Her keening urged him to rub the bundle of nerves, mumbling out praise to her that made her grind her hips into his finger. He slipped his pointer finger inside of her, feeling the slick heat around it, purring out that she was being so good. If she thought it was odd he was talking softly, she said nothing about it and gave no indication. 

He moved the hand not touching her under her shirt, squeezing one of her small tits in his palm. At her gasp, he grunted, “You like that, Vanya?”

The bravado that had originally startled him is almost entirely gone, and she’s mewling above him. She nodded, biting that lip again, and he crooned out how beautiful she was, how he missed her, how he wished he had come home sooner as he thumbed at her nipple. The dual sensation of his thumbs both circling against her clit and tweaking her nipple proved to be too much, and he felt her clench against his finger as she let out the largest whimper yet. 

Not waiting for her to recover, he flipped her over so that she was spread out on his mattress. He pulled her thighs apart after he had stripped both her and himself of their clothing. She was staring up at him, seemingly perfectly content for him to take the lead, so he gripped himself into his hand before easing into her. 

“I’m not on birth control,” Vanya muttered as an afterthought, which, yeah, they probably should have talked about before they were fucking.

“We’ll buy you a morning after pill,” he said, voice shaky with all of the emotions having her clenched around him was bringing up.

“You’re clean?”

He nodded. “You?”

She nodded too.

“Do you not want to?” He asked abruptly, realizing her mentioning that might have meant something else. Five was already pulling out when she gripped his shoulders, digging her short nails into him hard enough to draw blood.

“I want this,” was all she had to say before he was slamming into her. 

He had forgotten to be quiet by this point, barking out filthy praise about the feeling of her cunt around him. She took it all in stride, mouth opened in a little  _ ‘O’ _ as he mercilessly shoved himself inside of her, feeling more in this moment than he had allowed for himself in decades. 

He heard whispering behind him, and he wanted to snap at Klaus to stop talking to whatever ghost he was talking to, that if he really wanted a show here then he would watch it without commentary. Vanya’s pussy is fluttering against him, and he’s loud enough in his encouragements to her to block out Klaus’s voice. Five didn’t yell for Klaus to shut the fuck up, though, of course, as Vanya still was unaware they had an audience. He knew it was definitely wrong that he hadn’t told her, but, at this point, he didn’t think Vanya would care if someone else was watching how far gone she was. 

He was wrong. 

“Five,” her hand gripped his tattoo, nails digging into his skin again. 

“That’s right, baby, say my name,” he said, fully aware that it was one of the dumber things he had said in his life but also not judging himself because he was just seconds away from coming inside of Vanya when he’d waited for her for nearly half a century. He moved his thumb back to her clit, rubbing the spot forcefully, wanting nothing more in that moment than for them to come together. 

“ _ Five _ ,” her voice was more insistent this time, but he was unable to think much more beyond the way she was tightening around him, and he was okay that hers hit her first, glad for it, even if they didn’t come at the same time. The noise she makes conveys many emotions, locking him in with a vice-like grip and making him stutter out more praise. 

“Such a good girl,” he groaned. “Clenching around my c-“

_ “Five, someone is watching us through your closet!”  _ The insistence in her voice finally broke through to his thick skull. 

Unfortunately, as she said it, he came inside of her. 

They both stared at each other in shock, and he realized Vanya was still unaware that Five had known Klaus was in there. Whatever, he could pretend Klaus was just being a freak like usual. He blinked over to the door of the wardrobe, swinging it open.

Klaus fell out, and Five really should have reprimanded Klaus for getting  _ hard  _ from watching them, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak, truly. 

Klaus glanced behind him, and he followed his gaze to where Vanya was openly gaping, a trail of Five’s cum dripping down her thighs. 

“Ben says he’s really happy for you two, by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading!!!! I might make a counterpart to this fic from the Horrance end too if any of y’all are Horrance fans because... I feel like that conversation is also necessary for y’all to hear lmao.


End file.
